Shattered Dreams
by brazzo
Summary: It was a gloomy, rainy day at Seaview High. The kind of day made for daydreaming. Liley.


**A/N:** This is my first Liley fic. Well, actually, it's my first Hannah Montana fanfic and my second fanfiction ever written. Well, technically I really can't say that cause I've started and given up on so many fanfics before, but anyway… This is my first PUBLISHED Liley fic. There we go.

Also, in this particular story, the gang are in their sophomore year. Miley and Jake have dated once before, but broke up in a very public manner. And, oh, this contains a femslash relationship, so, just a warning… And I love feedback, so if you happen to read, please drop a quick review with any kind of suggestions/praise/irrational hate for this story, etc. haha.

Oh, yeah, and I'm gonna have the rating at "T" for now because of a possible rape scene/adult content to come in future chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Nothing, I tell you!

**Chapter One:**

**The Note**

It was a gloomy, rainy day at Seaview High. The kind of day made for daydreaming. The kind of day where even the teachers don't feel like teaching. And this was the case for Lilly Truscott and her 7th period history teacher, Mr. Barnes. Mr. Barnes had dragged out the old, dusty 30" inch TV and was making the class watch a History Channel special on the Revolutionary War. And to make sure his class weren't all floating off somewhere in 'Dreamland,' he requested that they all take notes on the video to turn into him at the end of the day. Too bad for Lilly, though. She had obliged when he told them all to take out their notepads and writing utensils and to be quite during the film, but other than that, her mind was in other places. Places too far away for anyone other than her to reach. Yes, she was lost in her own mind.

Daydreaming was quickly becoming one of Lilly's favorite things to do, with the exception of hanging out with her friends. Yet, even then she could sometimes catch herself drifting off into the vast world that lays inside her tiny, little head. Even skateboarding and surfing were becoming more and more dominated by this new phenomenon. She found herself wiping out a lot more than usual. She couldn't concentrate on both staying adrift on her board _and_ her invading thoughts at the same time. And it was always her invading thoughts that won.

So here she sat in Mr. Barnes' classroom, her head propped up in her right hand, conveniently starring towards the television, but not directly at it. No, she was starring at the back of the star of her current daydream's head. The star being none other than Lilly's very best friend, and mega crush, Miley Stewart.

It had taken Lilly ages to come to terms with the fact that her feelings for Miley weren't always so friendly. At first, it scared her. She convinced herself that she was just going through a phase and her taboo fantasies about Miley would soon stop. But that wasn't the case. The more she repressed her feelings, the more she felt their presence. Every time she saw her, every time she smiled, every time she laughed and cried and talked of nonsensical things, Lilly's feelings for Miley were there, and they were getting the best of her in the worst of situations. Lilly couldn't help but remember a particular time when her devilish daydreams were almost revealed. Miley was upset and crying over a recent "break-up" with her on again, off again boy toy, Jake Ryan and Lilly was trying to comfort her. They both sat on Miley's bed, Lilly with an arm around her best friend. She wanted so badly to kiss her. To wipe away her glistening tears and let her know that everything was going to be alright and that there were much better contenders out there for her heart than stupid Jake Ryan, the biggest contender being, of course, herself. She remembered thinking of how wonderful it would be to ravish her best friend right there and now, helping her forget completely about her troubles. Then she remembered cursing herself for thinking these things when her best friend was obviously so hurt.

"_God, snap out of it, Truscott, Miley needs you now. She needs you to be her friend, nothing more. That's how it'll always be. Nothing more." _She thought to herself.

"_But what I don't understand is w-why he had to d-dump me in the cafeteria, in front of all those p-p-people" Miley cried out._

"_It's because he's a guy… and all guys are jerks." Lilly replied, not really thinking about what she was saying, "and that's why I'm glad I don't put up with them anymore."_

"_What do you mean?" Miley asked, her curiosity getting the best of her._

"_What do you mean what do I mean?" Lilly began to panic. _

"_What do you mean you're 'glad you don't put up with them anymore'?" Miley had stopped crying now, her full intent on Lilly._

"_Oh, I-I just meant that I've decided to take a break from guys. I mean, we're only 16, right? There's plenty of time for guys later. And it's not like we're looking to get married or something, so we might as well just… wait." Lilly was never really good at thinking on her feet, but she was pretty proud of this particular response. _

"_Oh, okay." Miley replied, not completely convinced, but she decided to let it go… for now, at least._

And the longer Lilly stared into the back of Miley's head, the more lost she became. It wasn't until she felt something prodding into her back that she came back to the real world. The real, sad world where she and Miley could never be.

"Ow!" she let out, a little louder than originally planned. A nasty look from Mr. Barnes let her know that she was heard.

"Shh! Lilly, keep it down." said a hushed voice from behind her. She waited until Mr. Barnes had redirected his attention to the TV screen before turning to face who was trying to get her attention.

"What?" she hissed out to the boy sitting behind her.

"Here, will you pass this up?" asked Jake Ryan, holding out a carefully folded note with the name, "Miley" scribbled on the front in slanted, but neat handwriting.

"No." said Lilly dully, turning back around.

"Come on, Lilly. Please?" he persisted.

"I don't want to get in trouble for passing notes." She replied, still looking forward.

"If you get caught, I'll take the blame, just please, pass it to Miley?" Lilly sighed. She bent her arm backwards behind the chair for Jake to discreetly place the note in her hand.

"Yes! Thank you!" he said, eagerly handing her the note. "By-the-way," he added, "don't read it… I know girl friends do that sometimes – read each others notes and stuff, but this one's private, so, yeah…"

"Whatever." Lilly rolled her eyes, taking the small piece of paper and bringing up to her desk. Now came the tricky part: getting Miley's attention without attracting the teacher or other nosey students like Amber or Ashley that would no doubt try to intercept the note and read it aloud later. This problem was quickly solved, however, by the fact that Oliver was sitting in front of her and Miley to his left. She could pass the note to him and he could easily hand it straight to Miley. Oliver had his head on his desk, so Lilly, not wanting to cause any unwanted attention, reached over and tapped him in the spot that was closest to her, the small of his back.

"Hmmm…" he moaned out. He was sleeping. "Great." thought Lilly, "Now I gotta wake him up and go through all this trouble just 'cause of stupid Jake Ryan." She was really beginning to despise Jake these days.She reached over and tapped him once more, letting her fingers linger this time to make a point.

"Yeah, baby!" he called out a little more loudly than before, causing the entire class, including Mr. Barnes to look their way. Lilly looked down and realized that her hand was still resting on the small of his back. She immediately retracted it and blushed deeply. "I hope no one takes this the wrong way!" She thought, because by the sounds he was making, "Smoken' Oken" was having a bit of a naughty dream himself. Miley gave Lilly an interesting look with her one eyebrow raised as if to say, _"You and Oliver? Mhmm, I knew it." _But she was wrong.

Oliver continued to make various dream noises as Mr. Barnes' towering figure approached his desk. Lilly quickly hid Jake's note to Miley under her binder. He looked over Oliver's sleeping body, straight to her.

"Is there something going on between you two here that the rest of us should know about, Ms. Truscott?" he asked, menacingly.

"I- no. No, sir." Lilly quickly replied, she lowered her gaze from the teacher to her empty notebook page. Oliver, still sleeping let out another moan. The class, who were all fully enjoying this little scene much more than whatever was happening on the TV, let out various giggles and snickers. Mr. Barnes lowered himself, crouching down so that he was inches away from Oliver's face.

"A CLASS ROOM IS NOT THE PROPER PLACE TO CATCH UP ON SLEEP, MR. OKEN!" He bellowed out. Oliver nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I-I wasn't sleeping." he quickly lied, obviously unaware as to what had happened to get him in this situation to begin with.

"Oh? Is that so? Then prey tell what were you doing exactly?" Mr. Barnes inquired, standing up.

"I was… m-meditating, sir." Oliver managed to squeak out.

"Meditating, hmm?"

"Y-yeah, just trying to let all this, uh, Civil War knowledge fully sink in."

"We're studying the_ Revolutionary_ War, Mr. Oken. And furthermore, I had no idea that you took part in the practice of meditation. Tell me, does one normally moan out the words, "Yeah, baby!" when meditating? Or is that just something you've picked up?" Oliver turned the deepest of reds and lowered his head to stare at his desk, much like Lilly.

"I thought so." Mr. Barnes sneered. He never really liked Oliver. He considered him a class clown, and there's no room for clowns in his classroom, no matter how lazy and reliant on educational tapes Mr. Barnes was.

"That'll be an afternoon's detention for the both of you, Mr. Oken, Ms. Truscott." He said as he turned to go back to his desk.

"Wait. Ms. Truscott? What'd Lilly have to do with this?" Oliver questioned.

"Well, it appears Ms. Truscott was the root of your little moaning escapade. And as you know, I strictly forbid PDA in my classroom, Mr. Oken." Oliver's eyes widened and his face turned, if it were possible, even more red. After the class had settled down and began to continue with the movie, Oliver turned to Lilly.

"What did he mean?" he whispered.

"I was trying to wake you to give you this note." She pulled the folder paper out from beneath her binder. "But every time I'd try to tap your back, you'd… well moan or say something." Oliver looked mortified.

"No, don't worry about it… it happens to the best of us. I mean, I've had, you know, _those_ kinds of dreams before too… just not in class." But now it was Lilly's turn to be embarrassed.

"Lilly," Oliver chuckled, "I wasn't having one of _those_ kinds of dreams… I was dreaming about the blueberry pie my mom made this morning. She said I could have a slice when I got home from school."

"Oh." Lilly felt so stupid. "I just assumed…"

"Haha, it's okay, Lilly... Now I just want to know who you were having _those_ kinds of dreams about." he joked.

"Shut up." She replied, lightly punching him in the arm.

"So, what about that?" he asked, gesturing towards the note.

"Oh, yeah!" Lilly said, just now remembering she still had it in her hand. "Jake wanted me to pass this up to Miley. Do you think you could-?" she mimed handing the note over.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He said, taking it. He turned back around and Lilly watched as he slyly slipped Miley the note. The note that had caused all this trouble. _"Stupid Jake Ryan."_ She thought to herself again. She watched a confused Miley take the note from Oliver, opening it carefully, and pouring her eyes over it. Miley looked so cute when she concentrated hard on something. Lilly could tell she was reading and rereading the note, but she couldn't quite make out what sort of news the it brought because Miley's face never changed as she read.

Lilly spent the rest of the class period staring and fawning over Miley. Miley spent the rest of the class reading and rereading that stupid note. And Oliver spent the rest of class, she assumed, trying to keep his mind off of that delicious, beautiful blueberry pie that was awaiting his arrival home. Lilly couldn't tell what Stupid Jake Ryan was doing for the remainder of the afternoon, because she refused to look back at him, but she could tell he was anxious about something. He kept tapping his pencil on the desk and jiggling his foot on the floor.

The second the bell rang, everyone immediately jumped out of their seats.

"Wait just a moment." Instructed Mr. Barnes. "If you'd all turn in your notes you took on the video up to the front desk, that'd be very much appreciated."

"_Crap!"_ Lilly thought. She had forgotten to take notes! And by the looks of most of the class, they had all forgotten to do so as well.

"Um, Mr. Barnes, Ashley and I didn't have time to finish our notes because of all the… _distractions_ that took place today." Amber told her teacher as earnestly as possible while signaling towards Oliver and Lilly.

"I didn't get my notes down either." Jake said, raising his hand in the process.

"Me neither." piped up Dandruff Danny.

Mr. Barnes sighed. "Did anyone finish their notes?" A collective "No." was muttered throughout the class. "Very, well… Just forget about it." He sighed again, sitting down. "I'm getting too old for this." He muttered under his breath. "You may all go." The class didn't take this "get out of jail free card" for granted. They all scurried out of the room as quickly as possible, the last ones out being Jake, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. Jake approached Miley as they walked down the hall to make their way outside, and then home.

"So?" he asked her.

"So?" she replied.

"What do you think?" he pressed on. But that's the last Lilly heard. She and Oliver intentionally lagged behind them to give them their privacy.

"That was a rough class, wasn't it?" Oliver said, trying to strike up a conversation with Lilly. But Lilly wasn't listening. She was too busy keeping her eyes glued to Miley, trying to figure out what was going on. She respected their privacy, but that didn't mean she wasn't curious.

"Earth to Lilly." Oliver said, waving his arm in front of her face.

"Huh, what?" she tore her eyes away from Jake and Miley.

"What's up?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Lilly lied.

"Oh, come on. I think I know when my best friend isn't telling me something." he pressed on.

"It's just… I hate Jake Ryan!" she announced.

"Since when?" Oliver snorted. "You used to be obsessed with the guy."

"Well that was before."

"Before what?"

"Before he was the one that got Miley instead of me."

"Wait. Do you mean what I think you mean?" He stopped her. They were just outside the school's front doors, but still close enough to the building to not be effected by the relentless rain that was still pouring down like crazy.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She really had no clue what she had just said. She made a mental note to herself to start paying more attention to her own conversations.

"You just said that you liked him before he was the one that got Miley. Does that mean you…?"

"I what? I-I didn't say that. And if I did, I didn't mean it. I meant to say that I liked him before he was the one that dumped her in public and embarrassed her. Is that not what I said?"

"No." Oliver laughed out. He paused for a moment. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I mean, if you, and I'm saying IF here, but if you were to happen to _like_ Miley, you know, in _that_ way, there's absolutely no judgment here from me."

"You're sweet." Lilly told him, sincerely. "But, no, I don't like Miley… I'm a girl. That's wrong."

"It doesn't have to be." He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Lilly, I'm not dumb, I can tell when someone really likes someone. Especially if it's someone they can't have." He glanced over at his hand on her shoulder and quickly let go, self conscious of what he was doing. "I wasn't really dreaming about pie, you know." The wind began to pick up and blew some mist from the rain towards them. "You can tell me." He smiled reassuringly.

"Ok." She confessed, staring intently at her shoes. "Maybe I do like h-''

"Hey guys!" Miley called from across the schoolyard. She had been talking to Jake with a bright pink umbrella open to protect them from the rain. But Jake seemed to have completely disappeared as she began to run towards the now slightly wet Lilly and Oliver.

"You'll never believe it!" she exhaled and she got closer to the couple. Their sweet, tender moment was now gone, perhaps forever.

"What?" asked Oliver as she neared.

"Jake. He wrote me that long note explaining why he broke up with me that day in the cafeteria. He said that Amber and Ashley told and convinced him that_ I_ was going to break up with _him_ that day, so instead of being the dumpee, he became the dumper. He just didn't want to be hurt! But then he figured out that they had lied to him and well, long story short, we're going back out again!" She cheered and waited for her friends to mimic her actions. Oliver looked cautiously at Lilly. Her face displayed no emotion for a few brief seconds. Then, she put on the biggest fake smile she could muster and as much as it killed her to say, she called out,

"I'm so happy for you!"

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- _

_ A/N: How was that? It wasn't so bad, was it? I'm gonna go ahead and apologize now for any grammatical/continuation errors. I didn't really get much time to review this before I published it. But I do hope you liked it and will be excited for the next chapter. Btw, just to let you all know, I'm a dreadfully slow writer… I have to have everything planned out to a "T" in my head before I even start typing, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but mark my words, there will be one! _

_-Meredith_


End file.
